Memories of a November Afternoon
by Milaah
Summary: Tus ojos se posaban en ningún punto específico del atardecer. El naranja arropaba todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, nada se salvaba de ello. En tu mente empezaban a emanar viejos recuerdos y consigo nuevas lágrimas. Para Maryale. Drabble. Regresé!


Disclaimer: Tanto tiempo sin escribir que ya se me olvida como hacer esto… Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP, lo hago sin fines de lucro y todo lo demás que ya olvidé.

_Dedicado a Maryale.. ¡Para que vea que yo si la quiero y ella a mi no!_

_¡Un millón de disculpas gente! Verán, si hay explicación para mi ausencia… ES CULPA DE SWEETLAND! Está bien, no lo es, tenía que culpar a alguien (¿?) ¡Ella sabe que la amo! xD … Más abajo les explico, ahora, disfruten…_

* * *

**Memories of a November Afternoon**

**Por: Milaah**

Tus ojos se posaban en ningún punto específico del atardecer. Algún impulso masoquista te obligaba a hacerlo.

El naranja arropaba todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, nada se salvaba de ello. Era la misma atmosfera de aquella vez... ¿No es así?

Desviaste tu mirada, como quien no quiere ver. Pero qué era lo que no ibas a ver, no había absolutamente nada que ver a parte del sol ocultándose entre las montañas.

¿O es que ahora le tienes miedo a los recuerdos?

Tu vista ahora es opacada por las lágrimas. Querías huir a todo eso. ¿Pero que era todo eso? ¿Un algo que jamás pasó? Nunca hubo nada, tenías que aceptarlo. No podías obsesionarte con el pasado, no serviría de nada, sólo dolería más. Y aunque estuvieras perfectamente clara en eso, no querías hacerlo.

¿O es que acaso en las noches no deseabas arrancarlo desde lo más profundo de ti?

¿O es que acaso nunca llegaste a odiarlo por el simple hecho de invadir tu mente?

Mordías tu labio inferior con fuerza, luchando contra aquella lágrima que buscaba escaparse de tus ojos. Te juraste no volver a llorar por un hombre… Y en ese momento rompiste tu promesa.

No lo valía, no lo merecía. Pero no podías evitarlo.

Los recuerdos que en un momento fueron dulces, ahora llegaban como el peor de los ácidos a inundar tu mente. Jurabas que era un sueño, es imposible que la realidad se hubiese desvanecido tan pronto y tan de repente. O más bien deberías llamarla una pesadilla.

Un día te encontrabas entre sus brazos, sintiéndote protegida y acogida por ellos… Al siguiente eras despreciada y dejada a un lado, como si todo aquel cariño se lo hubiese llevado una ola y hubiese sido arrastrado hasta lo más profundo del océano.

Apretante tu puño con fuerza sobre tu pecho, mientras tus ojos se posaban de nuevo en el astro rey. Todas las caricias, todas las palabras, todas las veces que estuviste tan cerca de él, todo el tiempo que pasaste a su lado… Parecía no haberle importado en lo más mínimo, parecía que lo hubiese olvidado como si de un mal recuerdo se tratase.

Y ahora que lo pensabas mejor te sentías utilizada. La rabia corría por tu venas, no serías nunca el juguete de nadie.

¿O había sido la culpa lo que se había interpuesto entre ustedes?

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento golpeó contra tu rostro, moviendo tus cabellos hacia un lado. Lo encontraste irónico, se asemejaba a una bofetada. ¿Acaso quería decir que nunca hubo nada?

La culpa… Él ya tenía compromisos, alguien más a quien querer… De todas maneras, en un principio parecía que eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. En algún momento llegó a admitirlo frente a ti. Y ahora juraba que no había pasado nada.

Pero aun así lo de ustedes dos nunca tomó un rumbo específico. Ninguno de los dos sabía a dónde iban. Sólo estaban jugando… Y aun así te quejabas que hubiesen jugado contigo, cuando tú también jugabas a las escondidas con él.

Te pusiste de pie, manteniendo la mirada en el horizonte. La leve brisa movía tu vestido.

Sakura Kinomoto era una mujer fuerte, una que nunca se dejaría vencer por un hombre a la altura de Shaoran Li. Ella merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que la apreciara y no hiciera promesas falsas.

Te diste media vuelta y empezaste a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa. Sentías como dejabas un peso atrás, como te liberabas de aquello.

Sonreíste como no habías hecho en tiempo.

Era hora de seguir adelante.

* * *

Notas de Autora: Mi primer fic después de muchos meses. Perdonen gente. Son razones y múltiples problemas personales que me obligaron a alejarme del Fan Fiction. Pero creo que con este fic cierro esa etapa de mi vida, para empezar una nueva. Así que, espero les haya gustado el cierre de mi trágico final de año (¿?)  
Ahora volvemos con todos los ánimos para seguir compartiendo con ustedes mis fics :B Y ustedes compartirán como siempre sus reviews conmigo, no es asi? *-*  
¿Qué hay de la vida de EMA? Prometo tenerlo para Navidad ¡Y ESTA VEZ SI VA EN SERIO! Claro, eso si alguien me recuerda que era lo que seguía '^^ ¡Se aceptan ideas!  
Así que para no aburrirlos más ¡los dejo!  
Se les adoraaaaaa! Y se les adora aun más si dejan reviews xD  
Nos vemos!  
Kisses  
Milaah


End file.
